The objectives of this interagency agreement between NlA and tbe Census Bureau's Aging Studies staff of Population Division are to represent within the Census Bureau the interests of NIA and the aging research community, to coordinate aging-related activities and materials produced by the Census Bureau, to participate in the Federal Interagency Forum on Aging-Related Statistics, to cooperate with international agencies on aging-related work, and to provide reliable and internationally comparable statistics on and analyses of population aging in disparate societies. The interagency cooperation between the Census Bureau and NIA on aging issues has and will continue to enhance aging research by utilizing the research expertise of the Population Division of the Census Bureau as weJl as NIA's access to Census Bureau's data. Core funds are being provided to support the Aging Studies staff in Population Division at the Census Bureau, including participation in the Federal Interagency Forum on Aging Related Statistics (funds pemitting), production of reports, and support for new projects Mutually agreed upon by the Census Bureau and the Behavioral and Social Research Program (BSR) of NIA.